


(Не)вернувшиеся

by Reidzy



Category: Naruto, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad Ending, Captivity, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, F/M, Moral Dilemmas, Out of Character, Treason, Жертвы обстоятельств, Кросовер, Моральные дилеммы, Несчастливый финал, ООС, дарк, измена, плен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Вернувшись домой, они делают вид, что плена не существовало. Словно не они провели долгие семь лет в плену враждующей фракции.«Я скучала по тебе, Наруто», — со лживой улыбкой говорит Хината при встрече, но не смотрит в обеспокоенные голубые глаза.Все тело все еще молодой жрицы усеяно не сходящими шрамами, которые невозможно уже залечить даже самыми мощными заклинаниями. С отстраненной покладчивостью Хината рассказывает о них небылицы.«Это было не так уж больно».
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	(Не)вернувшиеся

**Author's Note:**

> ЧЕСТНО, ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО СКАЗАТЬ. ТИПА... УПС?
> 
> Я очень люблю вов. И я очень люблю СасуХину... НО Я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ТАКУЮ САСУХИНУ, НО ОНА ВЫШЛА. УПС.  
> Вообще я хотела сделать миник на страниц так 15, но у меня слишком много черновиков, чтобы браться сейчас за эту идею полноценно. У меня есть заделка на макси по СасуХине, я пишу миди, плюс есть пару зарисовок по другим фэндомам... И я хочу написать что-нибудь чисто по вовке... В общем, я поэтому решила оставить это драбблом на пока что.

Вернувшись домой, они делают вид, что плена не существовало. Словно не они провели долгие семь лет в плену враждующей фракции.

_«Я скучала по тебе, Наруто»_ , — со лживой улыбкой говорит Хината при встрече, но не смотрит в обеспокоенные голубые глаза.

Все тело молодой жрицы усеяно не сходящими шрамами, которые невозможно уже залечить даже самыми мощными заклинаниями. С отстраненной покладчивостью Хината рассказывает о них небылицы.

_«Это было не так уж больно»._   
_«Все в порядке»._   
_«Они обошлись физическими истязаниями»._

Когда лучший друг повторяет эти слова с сомнением, Саске может только пожать плечами и так же лживо согласиться кивком головы. Словно не видел он, как Хинату выворачивало от боли, и не слышал, как она срывала голос от раздирающих душу криков. И даже в мертвой душе Саске холодело от ужаса. Жрецы были лекарями, а не воинами, претерпевающими самые сильные ранения на ногах, и к боли они были не привыкшими.

Они делают вид, что не знают друг друга, но ночами, обнимая своих законных мужа и жену, не могут выкинуть эти долгие годы из головы.

У Сакуры красивая яркая улыбка и мягкая нежная кожа. Она хорошая девушка. И прекрасная шаманка с талантом лекаря-травника. И когда-то Учиха находил это чудесным. До тех пор, как был вынужден прожить в соседних камерах с Хьюго. У Хинаты были длинные волосы, которые в один день тюремщики без сожаления сбрили. Ради позора. А еще у этой простой милой девушки была, как оказалась, несгибаемая воля. Она не ломалась и не гнулась под жестоким отношением чужефракцев.  
  
Даже сидя обнаженной в клетке, жрица крепилась до последнего. И только ночью, когда почти все спали, Хината царапала свои руки до крови. Не издавая ни звука, она претерпевала эти страшные дни. Снова. И снова… И вновь…

От Сакуры пахнет цветами и приятными духами. Она чиста и прекрасна. В тюрьме же пахло водой, потом, грязью. И нет никакой вины шаманки в том, что она прожила эти годы в тепле и относительном спокойствии.

Вспоминая клетку, Саске не может перестать думать о тех откровенных разговорах, которые они вели с Хьюго тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, и о ночах, когда его невольная спутница по несчастью с силой впивалась в его бледную ладонь, черпая силу в простом прикосновении. И, конечно, о тех редких моментах, когда их бросали в одну камеру перед совместными пытками.

Горячие и торопливые поцелуи — это была не любовь. Это были отчаяние и единственный способ не сойти с ума вдали от дома и любимых людей.

Саске старается привыкнуть вновь к своей прежней жизни. Пропадает на миссиях, по возвращении старается быть рядом с Сакурой, а после они случайно встречаются где-нибудь на вычищенных до блеска улицах Сильвермуна с Наруто и Хинатой, и на языке крутится острое и болезненное:

_«И что, стало легче?»_

Да только по глазам серым видно, что не стало. Наруто — идиот. Не в плане умственных способностей. Он всего лишь доверчивый дурак. И верит Хинате. Вряд ли он знает хоть что-то о тех годах, проведенных в отвратительных сырых камерах Штормграда.

Становится только хуже и невыносимее, когда ночью накатывают кошмары, а тихий шепот Сакуры не приносит облегчения, как и эти нежные поцелуи. А после этого Саске рассматривает свою руку, усеянную рубцами, и думает, что если бы Хината впилась в его ладонь так невыносимо-больно, как до возвращения домой, было бы легче. Было бы привычнее.

Все больше Сакура и Наруто кажутся слишком хорошими. Светлыми. Незапятнанными. Прошли войну, но не пережили ад.

Узумаки вообще на роду написано быть счастливым. Паладин, ведущий за собой людей к самому правильному пути — это так канонично, что с друга можно писать мифы и сказания, слагать легенды про его жизнь. Что ж, наверняка удальцы еще отыщутся.

А они с Хинатой — другие. Учиха всегда был другим, а Хьюго стала другой. Без права на выбор.

Саске расстается с Сакурой через год после возвращения из плена. Ему невыносима эта женщина. И даже ее слезы и мольбы не вызывают в его измученной душе ничего, кроме банального сожаления.

Появляясь на пороге Хьюго-Узумаковского дома, Саске думает о том, что потеряет за этот день двух близких людей, но оставит одну-единственную родственную душу. Не ту, которую описывают романтики в любовных книгах, нет. Его родственная душа — это всего лишь выстраданная в пытках, унижениях и ежедневном насилии девушка, оказавшаяся в ненужном месте в ненужное время. Что ж, теперь эти место и время стали необходимыми.

Они сталкиваются нос к носу на пороге, и Учихе даже сказать нечего. Он видит Хинату с этим спокойным, но совершенно мертвым взглядом, и понимает, что они уже не могут жить в этом правильном и теплом мире. Хьюго может улыбаться деланно-мягко, но за каждой подобной эмоцией лишь фальшь.

— Это было невероятно больно, — говорит тихо Саске. Из-за спины темноволосой девушки выглядывает обеспокоенный и взволнованный Наруто.

Он что-то спрашивает у друга, но Учихе плевать. Он ждет решения от Хинаты. Протягивает руку.

Рыцарь смерти и жрец — это сомнительная, конечно, комбинация. Не то чтобы у бывших прислужников Артаса вообще могла быть удачная жизнь. Они были созданы в страдании. И если сам Учиха к этому давно привык, смирился, то Хьюго лишь попала в жернова войны. Саске искренне жаль, что теперь он не один в этом темном мирке. Светлая душа искуссной жрицы не должна была оказаться рядом.

Хината оборачивается назад, смотря на человека, которого когда-то любила, и не может обманывать себя дальше: плевать ей на него. Не сказать, что она любит теперь Учиху, но это более… Привычно. Замкнутый, нелюдимый, но пропахший сыростью и тьмой.

Обманчиво-хрупкая ладошка касается холодной руки Саске и уверенно сжимает ее. У них нет будущего. Они сгинут на поле боя или в очередном пленении, но не утянут за собой тех людей, которые этого не заслуживают. На коже Хинаты Учиха замечает тонкий покров тьмы.

Хьюго оборачивается, смотря на сияющего даже без доспехов Наруто, и только качает головой. Ей нечего ему сказать. Остается верить, что шаманка и паладин смогут поддерживать друг друга на стороне света. А им с Учихой дорога только в пропасть. Только в ад.


End file.
